Untitled: A Marauders Fic
by Fallen White Roses
Summary: Remus likes her. She likes Sirius. Sirius and James are going to help Remus ask her out, but there are some unexpected difficulties. Will Remus get his date? Will Peter ever get a girl to look at him? Will the author ever stop sounding stupid?


**

* * *

Untitled: A Marauders Fic**

**

* * *

**The following fanfiction is a story written by Cassie, Gabrielle, and myself, Lily. We each write one chapter: Cassie wrote this one, I write the next one, Gabrielle writes the one after, and then the process starts over again. That's why this fic is untitled: none of us know where it's going, because each girl writes a chapter and it isn't planned out. Enjoy, and remember: REVIEW! We love beta reviewers. ;) -Lily

**Disclaimer: Obviously, none of us own any of the characters in this fic that are in the Harry Potter books. :) **

**Chapter 1: Halloween**

by Cassie

A 16-year-old James Potter twirled his wand around boredly. History of Magic seemed to be going on forever. Professor Binns droned on and on about boring wizards doing boring things. James continued to draw idly. He drew a golden snitch with a green eye: a rather odd picture.

With a rustle, a wad of crumbled paper struck James on the ear. James flinched slightly and unfolded the note.

_Boring, huh? Is that an Evans eye I spy? _

James scribbled down:

_Yeah, boring. No, it's a snitch._

... and muttered a spell. The paper flew under the desks to reach Sirius's hands.

"…and that is why Wanda Porchock was the first witch to peacefully contact a Muggle. Eh, look at the time. Your homework is to write a five hundred word essay on Wanda Porchock, and how she made a difference in society today. You may be dismissed."

James hopped out of his seat and practically skipped over to Sirius, who returned a grin at him. Remus joined the two, along with Peter, who was slightly dazed.

"Can't go one History of Magic class without passing notes, can you?" asked Remus.

"We did once," replied Sirius.

"Oh, the time you fell asleep?"

"Yeah. I woke up with annoying patterns on my face from the thing I fell asleep on."

"So the Wanda girl…talked to Muggles?" asked Peter, scratching his head. They learned to ignore him when he asked stupid questions.

James cut in, "Lets head to lunch. I'm starving."

"You'll need your strength for the match against Slytherin tomorrow," said Remus. And with that, the four of them departed to the Great Hall to discover a surprise.

"Attention!" said Dumbledore. "Before you begin to munch on your food, I would like to remind you all, that, with Halloween approaching oh so rapidly, there has been a Halloween dance arranged in Hogsmeade village. Remember, it's this Friday, and only third years and above are permitted to go. Now, you may eat."

Chatter arose all around the Great Hall. Sirius turned to James.

"Gonna ask Evans?"

"Mmhm," James replied, and shot a glance at Lily Evans, who was elegantly chatting and giggling with Willow Snyder.

"Good luck," said Remus.

"Yeah, you all better wish me it," James said with a sigh.

"What about you, Remus?" said Sirius with a smirk. Remus blinked.

"I dunno…" Remus replied.

"There has to be some pretty girl you have your eyes on."

Remus coughed.

"Tell us, Remus!" said Peter eagerly.

"Yeah, Moony, spill it," said James.

"Well, there's this one girl in Beauxbatons. Helena something. I can't help but think she's irresistibly pretty," He blushed slightly.

"One Helena, coming right up," said Sirius.

"No."

"Don't worry, have Padfoot and I ever failed at something we put our minds to?" asked James.

"I suppose not."

"So you can trust us to putting our minds to getting Mr. Lone Wolf a date with a le petite French girl," said Sirius with a wide grin.

"We'll try until we can say Mischief Managed", said James.

"What about me?" asked Peter, bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Erm…" replied Sirius.

"I might be able get my mum to go with you," said James unsurely. Peter frowned.

"The golden plates cleared and students began to exit the Great Hall. Remus glanced at Helena, chatting away with her friend. Her wide, blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the candlelight and her smile was almost enchanting. Remus felt a lift of hope as he smiled and followed his prankster friends.


End file.
